


For Fun

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-13
Updated: 2002-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing exercise. About rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Fun

"Roll over now." JC grunted when Chris pushed against his ribs.

"Ow, Chris!"

"Then roll, dude. I'll make it worth your while."

"Yeah, yeah." But he rolled anyway, shifting over onto his stomach.

The mattress was firm beneath him, and the pressure felt good against his semi-hard cock. He wiggled against it until he found a comfortable position, then relaxed, breathing in and out slowly. He expected to feel Chris' hands on him, maybe massaging his back or shoulders; instead warm fingers pressed into the groove of his spine and were dragged downward. It was just enough pressure to make him feel each fingertip, but not enough to hurt. JC arched upward against the pressure, letting loose with a low groan.

He shivered when Chris chuckled above him, and had just enough time to wonder about the dark note he heard, when warm hands cupped the backs of his thighs and pushed. Pressed him forward, urging him upward. He shifted again, trying to push up onto all fours, and found Chris' hands guiding him back, one hand pressing down on his shoulder.

"Just your ass, C. Yeah, like that. God." He heard the lust in Chris' voice and smiled, his smile turning to a shaky grin when those hands cupped and rubbed, kneading his cheeks, pulling them apart, dipping fingers down into the crevice between. "Fucking sexy, man."

"You're--biased."

"Probably." Warm breath against his ass, moist heat that warmed him everywhere it touched. JC moaned softly when Chris breathed out and rubbed his cheek against smooth skin; the rasp of whiskers contrasted oddly, sharp little prickles sending sensation zinging through him.

He wasn't just half-hard any more.

"Somebody likes this," Chris chuckled, the words muffled slightly against JC's skin. He quivered when Chris reached between his legs, stroked his cock now hanging hard and full, suspended in the air away from the lovely pressure of the mattress. He whimpered when warm fingers closed over him and stroked, pulling slowly from root to tip. "Good?"

"Uhhuh." Was he supposed to actually form _words_? Chris stroked again, rubbed his cheek over JC's ass, and the visual in his mind exploded into technicolor: him laid out like a feast, ass open wide, cock hanging hard and ready.  Chris behind him, touching, feeling, tasting--

Oh, GOD. Tasting. He was tasting--he. Oh. Oh.

Tongue.

Chris' tongue. Teasing over hot skin, licking slowly, leaving damp trails up and down the swell of his ass.

"Please," he heard himself whimper, voice hardly more than a squeak. "Chris--"

"Mmm." And then there was more. Wet heat trailing down the crack between his cheeks, leaving a slick path in its wake. Softsmoothwet teasing over the small, straining muscle, working at it, poking and prodding.

JC gasped and rocked backward, pushed his ass toward the slickness, groaning when Chris' hands tightened on his hips, his ass, holding him open wider. He heard his voice, heard the sounds he made low in his throat, rough keening noises of pleasure that grew in volume and range when teeth nipped at him, pinching tender skin before wet heat soothed the sting.

Heat grew inside him, pulsing through him with each slow stroke over his ass.  He shivered violently when Chris pressed him open even wider, tongue burrowing deep inside, slicking him up, wetting him down. It was so good, too much, he had rainbow streaks of red and orange and yellow exploding inside him, all the different colors that made up heat, made up fire. Fire raged in his cock, his ass, branching out into his veins, filling him champagne bubbles that burst behind his eyelids.

"Oh. Oh, fuck. Oh--" He wiggled and rocked, trying to get closer, to be impaled deeper, to feel that slippery slide even deeper within him. It expanded like a bubble, the sensation thin and tense, until it couldn't be sustained any longer, and when Chris let go with one hand to stroke his cock quickly, roughly, JC growled out something that could've been words, or just random sounds, and came hard, body shuddering and bucking, pushing down, rocking up, sticky heat flowing over Chris' fingers and spattering against JC's belly.

~fin~


End file.
